Diabolic Wizard of Fairy Tail
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: After defeating the Baroness of Greed, she gets stuck in a separate shard of the Black Soulstone, but Li-Ming and Jondus don't know this. As they both get sucked into portals to different worlds, she back to Sanctuary, he to the unknown world of Earthland, their last words to each other are promises to speak again. (REBOOTING OVER TIME, currently working on FrozenBurns account)


_**Season 1: Fairy Tail | Arc 0.5: Diabolic**_

Hey, guys! I have another Fanfiction I need to work on, so this may come out slower! Check out my Fanfiction _Overwatch: Hell's Awakening_ , at _FanfictionRush_!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diablo, the franchise belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Notes:** I like the idea of throwing the Wizard of Diablo 3 into worlds far more advanced than their own simply because it's funny seeing them trying to understand something and then fucking it up.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Fall* =-**

Jondus fell.

Hmm, what a strange thought. He didn't think that often of himself.

Jondus was a wizard, or as much as he would be, being thrown into the status of full wizard straight out of apprenticeship. Despite his apprenticeship stretching several years.

He knew he wasn't in Known Creation any longer, having been thrown into a portal, being _told_ that what awaited there was not of any known part of Creation, and he fell, as though a meteor. Almost as if he was falling as Tyrael once was.

He thought of many things now. How would he fare in the new world beneath him? Who could he trust? What would his master, Li-Ming, do in a situation such as this?

Everything would be different, he realized.

Yet, he also realized some irony in this fall.

He would literally fall into a cathedral, just as Tyrael did, all those years ago.

Though, he was not a fucking angel.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Kardia Cathedral. It was a magnificent building, full of architecture. Its walls gave off a steely look of stone, beautiful carvings of mythical creatures and different aspects full of creativity. People revelled within its mighty halls, pillars that reached high into the ceiling, mosaics filling the windows with great care.

A priest stood at a podium, high up on a wooden stage, preaching to the people of Magnolia who wished for counsel. He gave it, willingly. Of religion, it was unknown.

He wore a great, flowing white robe with intricate golden designs flitting through the thick clothing, a large white hat jousted above in its cylindrical holiness, gold also etching this sign of purity. A black sash with equal white etchings found itself wrapped over his body, from right shoulder to left hip.

In the chairs sat people of Magnolia, of either great wealth or deep depression. Each of their own personalities showing through clothing. Ragged clothing, or pure colored. A fellowship between the two was reached in this great cathedral.

However, its transparency was not to be kept, as the people in the church heard a great snap of crackling electricity. The priest himself also stopped his preaching in order to show his great confusion of this event. Another snap, and he knew something was happening.

Quickly ushering the people to leave the church, he found himself weaving through hallways of the building, finding another snap of red electricity to embed itself in his sights.

Several more appeared, a thicker, absolute sound weaving its way around the ears of the priest, before a large mist appeared in the center of the room. This continued before the mist seemed to stop at an invisible wall. The priest removed his hat as the "borders" of this strange phenomenon made its presence known. He mumbled a small prayer.

But his hope was not to be, as he was blasted through many walls in a great explosion, his watching the red mist - in his slow motion flying - searing into a deep red in the middle, the outside undulating between red and white, indicating a border. It was a portal of some kind.

He slid across the floor and tumbled, groaning in pain as he stood, watching the portal through the many walls staring at him, ominously, as if the empty skull of a desecrated skeleton watched him with its dark, empty cranium.

He decided to no longer distract himself with the current environment, and decided to increase his awareness. Finding himself whipping his head around, he found himself in the Great Hall, and the door behind him open, a long run straight into Fairy Tail, a small thing in the distance. It would take him long to reach there.

Another snap of electricity, and he found himself in want of the (in)famous guild for its help.

He looked back down to the portal, its flickering in response. He found it creepy, and instead turned on his heels, staring at the long road ahead of him.

He felt himself deflate now. The crazed Salamander of Fairy Tail had long ago given him a horn, something he decided was stupid. He had no idea why he kept the small, demonic horn on his sash, but found use for it now. He had never once used it since that Salamander had given it to him all those years ago.

He brought the bone-like trumpet to his lips and filled his lungs, almost tripping due to several more snaps of electricity behind him, and gave a mighty bellow.

 _Wow,_ he thought, _this thing actually sounds good for its size!_

 **-= *line break* =-**

Fairy Tail. It was a rather small abode, considering the large crowd of more than one hundred mages. A man stood at a board at one end of the room, doing his best to ignore the cries of battle behind him, several brawls rooting. He did his best to ignore the hollering, the yelling, the screaming, the banter, the drinking behind him.

A usual day in Fairy Tail.

At this board this man stood at, there were many scraps of paper hastily pinned to it, many lines of words in their language describing something he had been capable of reading. Sometimes large, sometimes a small number at the bottom left or right side of the page. Few of these pages actually held a visual description of a picture on them.

It was here that Nab, as he was called, stood, pretending to be looking for a job. It was nearing the end of the month that he required to finish his quota, but he just couldn't find a job that was easy enough for him to get done quickly and then slack off later.

Really, his excuse was to be looking for the _perfect job, just for him._ Something only _he_ can do. It never took as a reasonable excuse, but it was one that got people to leave him be.

"Nab," called a voice behind him, barely audible above all of the ruckus behind him. He turned to find Max, another prominent mage of the Fairy Tail guild, looking at him with an accusing look. "Are you going to pick a job, or are you going to just stand there?"

"I-"

A great explosion rocked the guild, and all quieted. All heads turned to the fiery head of pink that stood atop a group of fallen mages he had partook in brawling with. Many let out a small puff of air in hilarity, finding it humorous that Natsu Dragneel, had, once again, defeated another group of mages, as was his continuous want.

"MWAHAHAHHHAAHAHAH!" Natsu bellowed in high pitch, and some wondered if the fire at the back of his throat was really real or not. "I HAVE DEFEATED THEM AGAIN! WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME?!"

"I will," said a confident voice, and all heads turned to the man of considerable build, a blue crest of a fairy marking his chest, abs revealed for all to see. Everyone watched his jacket fall to the floor.

"Gray, your clothes," said Erza simply, sitting at a bar area behind him, back to them. She had laid off on the two's brawling habit as of late, for once finding it rather futile to try and curb the two's violent nature.

"Thanks, Erza," Gray said, curbing embarrassment from etching his face. He still found it amusing that he hasn't gotten used to it yet.

As he was putting his shirt back on, he saw at the corner of his eye, the look of fire.

Finishing putting the shirt back on, Gray Fullbuster had summoned a shield of ice, blocking the attack of the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of him.

"I'M COMING OVER THERE, FREEZE BREATH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FIERY BASTARD?!"

All of a sudden, a great horn blast filled the air, pausing the battle between the two brawlers. Natsu's fists let go of the fire adorning his hands and Gray removed the ice barrier in front of him as they registered the sound.

"My horn!" Natsu yelled, "the priest finally used it! Now we can help him!" His voice was full of joy.

"So, your little horn was useful, eh, Natsu?" Gray teased, before Natsu looked at him seriously. Gray found this to be a little disheartening considering Natsu rarely goes serious. "What is it?"

"The priest has never used it before, even though we could have helped him in a lot of serious situations," Natsu said.

"Well, yeah," Gray said, "it's because your horn was small and stupid."

"No," Natsu batted it off. "It's just...weird that he'd use it now if it's something like before."

"What if..." the blonde celestial mage walked up, hesitation clear in her voice. She had yet to gain her first job in Fairy Tail, as she was new, "it was actually something crazy?"

The three looked at each other, before looking at Makarov.

"Go check it out, my children," Makarov gave them permission. "Erza, you go with them."

"Understood, Master," Erza replied, standing as she straightened the straps on her armor and walked to them.

"Hurry!" the small master called, forcing them to shake their head and begin leaving the building, "the priest may be in actual trouble!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Rune Knights, in their respective armors of many blue shades, stood, surrounding the cathedral from a distance, blocking off each of the roads that stemmed from the stone, almost out of place, building.

They heard footsteps behind them and crinkling of armor, so the captain of this squad turned to them, and saw four wizards that came from the Guild, Fairy Tail.

"It seems Salamander's horn was actually useful," jested the captain, before being given a hard look by the Queen of Fairy Tail.

"What's the situation?" she dutifully asked.

"Demonic beings are in the cathedral," the guard replied, and the agents of Fairy Tail's eyes widened. "The priest was able to escape, explaining to us frantically that a red portal opened and demons poured through it. We were about to storm it, but we would more than be happy to let you do it."

"We will," Erza replied, hard looks appearing on the other three, before a high pitched whistle pierced the small veil of quiet that preceded it. The three mages looked up, and the captain turned and followed their gaze.

A small meteor, red hot, was falling through the skies at quick speeds.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" roared the captain, and every Rune Knight lifted a shield of their respective colors, turtling beneath the incoming blast.

Erza, however, thought differently, yelling, "REQUIP!" Her famous magic spell activating, placing a blinding gaze of white over her form, before she did the usual motions of gaining armor.

As the light faded, Erza now wore the bright blue armor that was the Adamantine Armor, two large shields appearing on both arms, just before she slammed them together.

A rather large, bright glyph appeared before her, over the soldiers, protecting them as the projectile neared.

It was when it hit the cathedral, they had been truly perplexed.

The meteor _bounced_ off of the roof - not without dislodging a few tiles and leaving a large dent on the roof - and then landed before them, kicking up dust and small debris from the road into the direction of the soldiers.

Erza felt almost offended of what little happened in light of what large precaution she took, but all feelings left her as she removed the shield slowly, as if testing fate to see as to what happened next, the glyph slowly dematerializing as she requipped into her Heart Kreuz armor.

In front of them was a deep, dark smoke, that slowly dissipated, the Rune Knights readying their weapons behind shield as demons within the building began to roar, loudly, as if screaming. As to why, none of them knew.

Coughing was heard, and a few choice curse words as well, before scraping of gravel was heard, indicating that someone had stood.

It was when the smoke cleared that they saw a man before them, easily in his early twenties, dark hair, and strange face that perplexed them. His right arm was in light flame, and when he saw, he simply batted at it as if it almost meant nothing, and the fire was quickly smothered.

His bright red, gleaming boots glimmered in front of themr. Black, golden, and white marks etched the greaves and gauntlets he wore, superseded by the great red, billowing cape that extended from the two lopsided, oversized belts around his waist, coming up to almost be a coat.

Underneath this open coat was a black shirt, not without a golden gorget that surrounded his neck, golden crown atop his head. Was he a king of some sort?

"Agh!" he coughed, clutching at his chest. "Dammit, that really hurt!" he complained. He sighed heavily before looking up, squinting his eyes, before bringing his head back. "At least things aren't _too_ different..." he said, almost carefree.

"Who are you?!" one of the soldiers roared.

The man bowed calmly, "My name is Jondus," he politely said, bringing himself up. "I'm not here by choice, and I hear a demon infestation behind me," he said, raising the brow of some of them. "If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and deal with them, and then we'll speak further of my...matter," he said slowly, before quickly turning heel and walking towards the cathedral.

"Halt!" called Erza, but she did not deter him, so she quickly made her way through the guards with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, in which the guard allowed them swift passage before closing up again. She kept pace with them, the other three behind her ready to deal magic upon this strange man.

"Where did you come from?" Erza demanded. "And how did you survive that fall?"

"I don't know how I survived myself," he said honestly, to which she narrowed her eyes. He turned his head to her and added, "As for where I'm from, it is a place called _Sanctuary_. I will tell you more once these demons are dealt with."

He began to stride further quickly, nearing the building. He noticed this redhead beside him again.

"If you are competent enough in your abilities, I wouldn't mind a helper in cleaning up this mess," he said politely.

"You speak as if this would be easy," Erza spat, "Demons are no laughing matter."

"And I do not jest," Jondus replied, "But, they are quite easy for me to dispatch. If you are not confident enough to defeat such mindless, pitiful creatures, then leave me to do my work. I would speak with you after this cathedral has been purified."

Erza studied him as she and the others quietly kept pace in him. He seemed confident enough to take on deadly creatures, yet polite with others. What did he go through that caused him to take and understand things so well, with so little emotion, she didn't know.

"I feel as though your piercing gaze will make the quote, _'Looks can kill,'_ a rather true one, ma'am," Jondus snapped her out of her thoughts as they slowed their approach to the great door not too far from them now.

Erza blushed for a moment as she realized she had been staring, before hardening her look again. "Well, I'm just curious, is all," she said.

"Of what?" he replied.

"You," she answered.

"Your questions will be answered soon, now, if you would," he said, asking her to open the door.

She nodded, opening the door quickly for the two of them by pushing them in, showing the great hall filled with many strange creatures. Many of them showing to be large, anthropomorphic creatures with chests superseding lower torso. The ones in the front, however, were small, almost pitiful, and Erza felt mutually on the tone of voice used in describing these creatures.

Each of them turned to her, the deep red skin was covered partially by darkly worn garments, they wielded clubs, and had a small warcry.

Larger version of these creatures, three of them, were behind them, beating their chests with red wafting energy leaving them equally in distance.

"Fallen," Jondus simply said, before breathing in, puffing his chest forward, and bringing his hands back, right leg lifted. As he dropped his leg, he followed through with both hands forward, a glyph appearing in front of his hands in a deep, crimson red, before it fired a beam of lighter color.

It literally went through each of the creatures Erza had decided he had called _Fallen_ , each one being damaged individually, before he began to pan across them, many of the ones who died first disintegrating into many pieces of red hot ash brighter than her hair, others being knocked back, and others fleeing.

Several beams of the same color and strength chaotically appeared from his lower torso, briefly striking a single creature still within half the radius the main beam provided, and either disintegrated that creature, or propelled them away.

"Hmph!" Jondus smiled, before sprinting forward in a burst of speed, leaving a surprised Natsu, Gray, and Lucy in his wake, charging forward towards these larger Fallens.

"Die, Fallen Overseer!" he called, and Erza memorized the names.

As Jondus began to dispatch the creatures with some kind of powerful magic, Erza pondered. These creatures are the first of any type of demon she had ever seen, yet he had the ability to defeat them so easily, as if he had some sort of training, or he has fought them previously many times.

If it was the latter, things would get complicated. Erza has had her little reading sessions into diabolic creatures that dot the continent of Ishgar, but have found no demon whatsoever similar to these. Had Zeref _actually_ created demons that he had kept secret...

...or were these demons of different origin?

Jondus _did_ say he would answer as many questions as he could, or a line to that effect.

She was about to ponder on his magic, when Natsu snapped out of his surprise and shouted, "Why are we letting _this_ guy be awesome without us?!" He continued as the other three looked at him, "We're Fairy Tail wizards, and _this_ guy is showing us up?!"

They looked back at him and nodded dumbly, Jondus unknowing of this action as he was currently preoccupied with the last Overseer, and the three of them charged forward.

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!"** shouted Lucy, causing Jondus to look at her in confusion as she flicked a key in random directions (to his knowledge, it was but random), **"Taurus!"** she called.

Two dings made themselves apparent as a bright light washed over the room, several demons covering their eyes along with Jondus, who have never seen such a golden light before.

Before Jondus was a large bull, humanoid in form, wielding a large Labrys. It was a two sided, symmetrical axe, each blade a great, shined gray, the center areas a deep black. He spun the axe with two hands as a cowbell rung as it hung from its neck, a strange bellow coming from the creature as it brought its axe to bear...

...and swung it directly at Jondus, who teleported out of the way.

From a distance away, he watched as the giant cow embedded its axe over the larger Overseer's club, who simply roared at Taurus.

Jondus would've continued watching, if several, large, anthropomorphic, demonic creatures did not fill the room again. A great fire emanated from their torsos, throat and mouth, eyes covered by a strange cloth, horns protruding, a double headed sharp daibo wielded between their hands.

He teleported again in front of the non occupied wizards, the redhead who had somehow switched armors when he wasn't looking, the strange, pinkheaded crazy child, and the black haired stripper.

 _'Damn, that was fast,'_ thought Jondus as he watched the blackheaded one let his jacket fall on the floor.

However, he shook his head and looked forward, simply saying, "Morlu Invaders," before teleporting forward again in a flurry, unleashing the sword that was on his side, the sheen of silver shining in the demon's face as the Ancient Bonesaber of Zumakalis ran through it, killing the first instantly.

Jondus flicked his left arm out and the Sacred Shield upon his back telekinetically appeared on his forearm, leather straps wrapping around him as he brought the white shield up, blocking an attack by another Invader.

Several spears of ice made themselves known as they embedded deeply into the Invader holding down his shield. Jondus looked over his shoulder and found the blackheaded one in a strange stance, each of these lances beginning from behind him.

"Behind you!" called the redheaded one as Jondus saw the bull from earlier defeating the Overseer, and Jondus checked behind him, finding a third Invader behind him. He cursed.

"Fuck."

As he thought he would have been struck, instead, several swords embedded themselves deeply within the Invader, and, upon looking back, was impressed as several telekinetically floating swords appeared around the redhead.

"I thank you, wizards!" he called out with a smile as he pushed off the dead Invader who still rested on his shield, and charged forward. His smile fell as they regrouped. "There is one more Morlu demon known as an Incinerator," he said. "They are known to be devious with teleportation, and have the capability to either summon more demons, or simply call down a meteor."

Each nodded, but Erza stepped forward, stating, "There was a portal reported to be here," she said.

"Possibly a Hell Rift," Jondus replied, "we must destroy its Oculus, too, but first, the Incinerator takes priority." They nodded to each other, and ran forward.

In the next, more open room filled with debris as there was once walls here, a Morlu Incinerator floated several feet above the ground, hands high as if praising a demon.

Beneath the five wizards was a strange, ominous, red glow, a yellow mist appearing around them, and Jondus shouted, "METEOR!"

Each wizard used their own way of dodging as a large glyph appeared, and disappeared just as fast, a large, red hot boulder making itself known as it came through the brief appearance of glyph, and landed into the ground.

A large radius of pure molten lava had filled the once empty floor, rendering the wizards incapable of entering the area.

When they had returned their gazes where the Incinerator once was, he was gone, and they heard the telltale sign that Jondus had been firing the beam again, forcing them to look far to the right, where the creature was once again raising his arms.

"Gray, freeze him!" Erza commanded, "Natsu, knock him back! Lucy, use your key to defeat it once and for all!"

Jondus seemed to understand the situation and jumped back, allowing the Incinerator freedom to do as he pleased, before ice protruded from beneath him and was bound in the cold confines of ice.

It found Natsu hurtling towards him, and just as some ice was breaking, Natsu punched it flat in the face, forcing it back and shattering the rest of the ice, allowing the Incinerator to be blown against the wall.

Erza's swords then embedded it into the wall, as Taurus ran forth, screaming a bloody roar as he still freshly bled from the Overseer from before, and brought its axe down, cleaving the creature in two from the sheer strength put into the attack. As Taurus turned around, before he got to say anything, he fell forward, before disappearing into a searing white light.

After Jondus had recovered, Erza stopped him from speaking, before nodding her head in gesture to the Hell Rift, which he nodded to.

Approaching it, she found it strange, a creepy corruptive black substance leaked from it, surrounding the portal as if protecting it, but Jondus made quick work of the Oculus, breaking it down, screams emanating from the portal as all of the demonic essence within the area was sucked into the Oculus, its breaking down afterwards and leaving nothing behind.

Jondus sighed of relief, saying, "That's over with...I hope no other demons escaped, or I'll have to hunt them down..." he said simply, turning only to find a blade under his chin.

"Speak, or die," Erza said simply.

Jondus' eyes fell down halfway in annoyance, before placing his black gauntlet over the sword and pushing it away violently for but a moment, before inhaling and exhaling. "I told you I would speak to you after clearing the cathedral, did I not?"

"Yes," Erza replied, hoping he'd get to the point.

"And I was polite, was I not?"

"Yes, what is the point of that?" she wondered hotly.

"I'm wondering if it's custom to reply to politeness with hostility," he smiled smugly.

She choked for a moment on her own stupidity, eyes slightly wide as she realized as to what she had done, before sighing and resigning to "I apologize, but I was uncertain of you keeping your word," she replied.

"I understand," Jondus said. "I'm not from here, I'm capable of dispatching demons you've never seen before, and possibly wield a power you've never seen before," he said the obvious, the three nodding dumbly. "You've every right to mistrust me, but I'm asking to trust me anyways," he finished.

"How?" she said.

"Is there a wise man or woman I may speak to?" he questioned. "No offense, I just believe you have someone in charge over you; kind, hopefully," he said.

"Yes, we do," Erza replied, turning around as everything beneath her neck turned pure white and returned to color as her Heart Kreuz armor appeared. This rose Jondus' brow. "Our guildmaster. He will speak to you."

"You lead, I'll follow," Jondus said simply, walking forward with the other three.

"Very well," Erza acknowledged him.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

Well, that was interesting.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin.


End file.
